wikicultfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord X-Giga-X
Lord X-Giga-X (pronounced Lord 2x Giga), also known as Giga, is the Cult's master of darkness, and second-in-command. Appearance Lord X-Giga-X stands at a height of 6'2". His skin is covered by a layer of darkness, which gives it a bluish-gray color. His right eye is red and his left eye is blue. He has green hair which is similar to the hair of Terra (character from the Kingdom Hearts series), the only difference being three strands of hair which covers parts of his forehead. Immediately below his eyes are two green, triangular markings. He wears a sleeveless purple shirt, which bears a black symbol that looks like a vertical straight line connecting the top of the shirt to the kanatana for fu (フ). This covers up a dark grey, striped long-sleeve shirt. His pants are also grey and striped, and appear to be ripped at the bottom. He wears a utility belt, which he uses to carry his death ray. On both hands, he wears black, fingerless gloves with holes in the back to allow dark energy to flow out of his hands. He wears iron boots on his feet. The most noticeable part of his outfit is his black cape. Occasionally, Lord X-Giga-X will allow his cape to fall into bad condition, usually being excessively torn or having huge holes in it. And occasionally, he won't be wearing one at all. This usually occurs after he burns a cape in respect for each of his fallen team members. Personality Lord X-Giga-X is one of the cult's more serious members. He's never in any mood to take any complete idiocy from anyone, as shown with crazE and two particular members of his own team. Lord X-Giga-X, however, is also one of the more secretive members of the cult. He tends not to share information about himself or his personal matters with anyone except the members of his small group, and he intends to keep it that way. As such, the other members of the cult don't know a lot about the man. For an unexplained reason, Lord X-Giga-X has a particular hatred of sky serpents. As a result, he frequently finds himself in arguments with Starrmalia and Shockwing. Allies Fighting Style Lord X-Giga-X typically focuses on long ranged attacks, while being able to switch into close range should it be necessary. Powers *'Achlympery': Lord X-Giga-X's primary power is manipulation of darkness. Using this, he can perform a variety of attacks such as small energy bursts, energy streams, lightning blasts, and lasers. At other times, he will us darkness to fly or teleport. He has also trained himself to redirect, absorb, or even disperse dark energy used against him. **'Symbol Lock': A technique passed onto him by his father, Lord X-Giga-X creates the symbol imprinted on his shirt and then uses it to seal a person's achlympery. Once placed, the symbol remains on the victim until a person able to perform this technique removes the symbol themself. **'Dark Supernova': A self-proclaimed "Eternal Black Doom", Lord X-Giga-X uses a vast amount of dark energy to replicate a supernova. *'Dracoimpery': Lord X-Giga-X had the ability to control dragons since birth, but was was not completely aware of it until a few months after he appeared on Ustream. Even then, his first use of this ability occurred when he met Grodisflare on Earth. With this ability, he has control over the armored wyvern, Deathstorm, Cosmic Meteor Dexus, and a recently acquired Shadowsong. He does not have a familiar, though he does have an idea of who he wants as one... Abilities *'Zero-Light Vision': Lord X-Giga-X's vision allows him to see well in areas of low light or even zero light. Equipment *'Stone of Advancing': A hardened, stone-like scale used to transforms a dragon into an advanced level of potential. He obtained 20 of these in a temple hidden in the Glixis Chasm. He currently has 19 of them left in possession, having given the other to Mimring. He uses three of them for Grodisflare, Cosmic Meteor Dexus, and Deathstorm, although these three stones are frequently under the possession of the dragons. *'Gamma-X Ray': Lord X-Giga-X's death ray which fires off blasts of gamma radiation. Potentially lethal, although if the victim survives a blast from the ray, they usually end up suffering from a radiation-related illness. Strengths and Immunities Lord X-Giga-X ability to see well in zero lighting gives him an advantage against people who normal would be unable to see. Weaknesses and Fears Lord X-Giga-X cannot handle extremely bright flashes of light, being temporarily blinded by them as a result. Relationships If there is anyone that most people in the cult has ended up in an argument with on several occasions, it's definitely Lord X-Giga-X. A few examples of this would be Jason Shaver for several reasons, Starrmalia and Shockwing because of his hatred of sky serpents, and crazE because of his overall personality. Within the cult, Lord X-Giga-X is slowly building a team for some purpose. Current members include his best friend, Grodisflare; his other three dragons, Deathstorm, Cosmic Meteor Dexus,and the Shadowsong; and his clones, Xibu Uif G and Giag. They all are actual members of the cult, though mainly act under the word of their leader, except for Deathstorm, who is still mentally linked to Jason. Lord X-Giga-X has a brother and father who have yet to be identified. History Quotes *N/A Trivia *Lord X-Giga-X technically has five dragons living with him. However, only 3 of them are actually under his control. Category: Members Category: Dracomancers Category: Humans